As city life becomes more widespread, the chances of being in contact with soil decrease, and gardening or growing plants such as trees or flowers becomes difficult. Further, for people who live in apartments, it is even more difficult to have a vegetable patch or a garden. Accordingly, in such case, people must satisfy themselves by planting using flowerpots.
For a variety of purposes such as environmental enhancement and noise insulation, it is common for plants such as trees to be planted in gardens or along sidewalks. In this instance, plants dug up in natural areas, such as mountains or plantation farms, are root-balled by being planted in a predetermined place for a predetermined period before they are transplanted in a transplanting site in order to help the roots of the plants grow to form a rhizosphere so that they can live by themselves after they are transplanted.
That is, most plants dug up in natural areas are not planted right after they are dug up, but root-balling is performed for a year or more in the state in which the plants are planted in a predetermined place. The roots of the plants which are dug up are surrounded by soil and can grow again naturally in such a place. After a predetermined period, such as a year or more, has passed, the plants must be dug up again to be transplanted in a transplanting site. During this process, the roots of the plants are likely to be damaged.
Accordingly, there are troubles and difficulties in maintaining the roots of the plants healthy, even if workers are highly skilled, while the plants are moved and transplanted after performing root-balling for a predetermined period. Further, in the winter season, it is even more difficult to collect the plants in frozen ground and there is a great risk of damaging the roots of the plants while the plants are dug up. However, in spite of such risk and difficulty, such a transplanting process, in which plants are dug up from natural areas, are root-balled for a predetermined period by being planted in a different place, and are then moved and transplanted to a final transplanting site, was common because there was no other alternative. Accordingly, even if workers are highly skilled, there are troubles and difficulties of digging up plants, replanting the plants in a root-balling site, digging up the plants again without causing damage to the roots of the plants, and replanting the plants in a transplanting site.